Of Pigtails and Combat Kings
by Radkis
Summary: Sometimes overdue books aren't a bad thing... A different perspective to Zell's Love Quest. ZellxLibraryGirl In-game Oneshot.


**A/N:** Greetings to anyone reading this. Just thought I'd let you know that this oneshot is Library Girl centric. It follows the game as possibly can, bearing in mind the little tidbits of my own scenes added to sew the plot together. I did a lot of research while writing this hoping to get all the scenes correct (have to thank my proof-reader for the help as well), but some things I found online may not be authentic. For instance, the dark-skinned friend of Library Girl is named Shizuka, most forums have stated that to be her name and I'm guessing that is down to her being more involved with Zell's love quest. As for 'Lucy', well I needed a name and that seemed appropriate.

A further note: I played the PAL version, so there may well be dialogue or words that is not similar to your version (e.g. Librarian instead of Library Personnel).

Have fun reading and hope you can let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>~:~ Of Pigtails and Combat Kings ~:~<strong>

The very first time I saw him was during my second week working at the Library. I was just minding my own business, bent down with my butt in midair, trying in vain to pull out an encyclopaedia that was left on the wrong shelf, wedged in between two non-fiction books. Is it seriously that hard to put books back in the right place? I mean, this library isn't even that big, how difficult is it to put things in its correct category?

Anyhow, there I was, muttering obscenities under my breath as I tried to wiggle the hardback book out when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around with a scowl on my face only to be met with sparkling blue eyes. My anger depleted instantly along with any other conscious thought. I'm pretty certain my mouth hung down in some retarded manner; I probably looked like a dazed cactuar.

I didn't hear what he said at first. Well I did, but my brain couldn't make sense of what he was saying to me since I was too preoccupied with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking out of my daze.

"I'm looking for _Good-bye Pupurun_," he asked me, looking around the high shelves briefly before casting his gaze back at me expectantly.

"Oh, sure… erm…" I tried getting my thoughts back together, breathing calmly and taking a step towards him, "Well, I can run it through the search system and see if it's been checked out?"

He followed my gaze, moving out of my path for me to get past him and head on over to the information desk. He didn't say anything further, instead just followed quietly behind me while I began searching for his book.

I felt like a numbskull, my hands were trembling and I kept hitting all the wrong buttons on the keypad. It's a good thing he wasn't paying attention or he'd probably think I was inadequate for the job. Finally, I steadied my hands and managed to run the book through the system.

"Oh, sorry… it seems it's been checked out."

"Ah man! I came last week and it was checked out too," he sulked, slamming down a magazine on the counter. I could make out some kind of martial artist doing a back flip on the front cover before my sight was obscured by his fingerless gloved hand resting on top of it. I looked back up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Ah, well I could put in a request that a notification gets sent to you when it is returned. You can check that out on your Study Panel."

"Yeah?" He instantly brightened up as a grin crossed his face. Contagiously, my own lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah," I repeated. "I just need your name and student ID number."

"Zell Dincht…"

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

I waited a whole week, religiously keeping an eye out for all the returned books just so I could be the one to send that notification, hopefully be in the library when he came to pick it up and also get to stare at him some more.

Alas, a whole week passed, then two and still no book nor Zell making a visit to the library. I didn't share any lessons with him and spent so much of my time at the library that I didn't even have the opportunity to bump into him in the corridors.

By the fourth week I had given up. I assumed he was a one-hit wonder and wouldn't be making any more appearances at the library until that darn book was returned. I sent many notifications to a Raijin though, requesting that he return the book immediately as it was well overdue, but unfortunately, mainly in terms of my desires, the notifications were never answered.

"Damn!" I cursed the computer screen. How long was this dude going to keep the book?

"Everything all right?" I looked up to see Zell again, my heart fluttering and my expression in complete shock of his arrival.

Great, every time he sees me I'm cursing or muttering obscenities under my breath. He probably thinks I have a mild case of Tourette's.

"Oh, just… busy with work." My lame attempt at an excuse. "Your book hasn't been returned yet."

"Oh, you're kidding me." He was evidently disappointed at that as his face fell into one of despondency. "Oh well, I'll try back another time." He gave a cute wave and jogged out of the room.

Man, a whole month and all I got was a few seconds of his time.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

I soon found out why he wasn't coming to the library that often. Apparently he was trying out for SeeD this year and spent a lot of time training. I came across one of his messages on the Garden Square. Well it was signed off Z.D. so that had to be him. I wished him all the best and signed off with 'Librarian' hoping he'd know it was me.

Well, as depressed as I was before, the next time he appeared wasn't too far along. In fact after he became a SeeD, he frequented the Library a lot!

He came in with his new SeeD team members, Squall and Selphie. I almost didn't recognise them since they were in civilian clothing and not their SeeD outfits. I guess they had a super top secret mission and couldn't be recognised as SeeDs. I couldn't help thinking that I should have taken the SeeD test as well; if I had passed, maybe Zell and I would have been on the same team?

They didn't stay for long, Squall wasn't looking for anything particular and Zell just asked for the status of the book he was after. Damn Raijin, it was still checked out.

I next saw Zell nearly two weeks later. This was during the time Garden was in turmoil! Something had happened between Master NORG and Headmaster Cid and people were choosing sides. I remember being really scared and frantic about what was happening. I couldn't believe our own Garden was in such a state; comrades against comrades, friends against friends, cadets being forced to choose which side they belonged to. I didn't even know who NORG was. But I kept a brave face and helped anyone who wanted to take refuge in the Library.

At one point a member of the Garden Faculty had brought some monsters along from the Training Centre and was trying to break our defence; I was terrified. Although I was a Cadet at a mercenary establishment I spent so much time in the library I was too nervous and afraid to fight.

It was then that we heard voices, I heard the Faculty member order an attack. A few minutes later and who comes bursting through the door? I was so elated! I couldn't believe my eyes; it was Zell and his team! I never expected him to show up at such a time, I thought they were busy with their mission, but somehow they managed to get past all the faculty members and get into Garden.

Squall came up to me to check if I was doing all right, I thought that was pretty sweet of him and so I gave them a Mega Phoenix for their work.

"Hello… Umm, if you would like… I mean… uhh, if you don't mind… Please use this," I stuttered, handing over the Mega Phoenix with trembling hands.

Zell looked at the glass bottle before saying, "Thanks a lot!"

It instantly put my heart at ease. His presence at Garden when all this was going on made me feel secure and safe. I was glad I had the courage to approach him without the need to mention that darn book.

Afterwards, the Garden matter was settled and we somehow found ourselves flying! Yeah apparently this old academy could sail through the air. Things were pretty calm around here now that NORG was gone. We finally landed at this small town, well I say landed but we actually crashed into their pier. But they were kind enough not to get mad, and actually helped fix the damage done to Garden. So while that was going on, everyone was pretty much relaxed. Hardly anyone visited the library much to my pleasure, it meant I didn't spend my day sorting out books and putting them back in the correct places.

I thought my crush on Zell was something only I knew of, I didn't realise that my colleagues and every other Garden member were on to me.

I had a major slip-up in front of Squall when he caught me in a daydream. I didn't know he was in earshot; otherwise I would have stopped muttering to myself.

"He's not really the reading type... or the quiet type... or the nose-breathing type... I'm not speaking badly of him!" I let out a huge sigh before continuing, "And that's what's _really_ sad."

It was only then that I looked up to see Squall in front of me, giving me a quizzical look. I nearly died right there, I couldn't believe he had heard all that. I hastily looked around to see if Zell was behind him, but thankfully he wasn't. I had to be more careful in the future.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

I spent a week off from the Library as I had a lot of catching up to do with school work. It was mundane but I was determined to pass all my classes so by the next SeeD exam I would be sure to pass. When I returned to work a week later my friend announced that someone came in looking for me while I was on leave. She said it was a SeeD. I jumped in joy immediately thinking it was Zell and demanded to know what he said about me.

"Well, he didn't say much, just asked where the ponytail girl was."

"_Pony_-tail?" That was kinda rude. I never imagined Zell to address me in such a way.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know where you were, the guy seemed a bit conceited." Shizuka looked very unimpressed with her cocked eyebrow, but I wasn't deterred. Zell seemed like a really nice guy, so he got my appearance slightly wrong, that didn't make him arrogant.

"I'm sure he's not, he probably forgot my name." I tried to be understanding. Although now that I think about it, I didn't actually tell him my name. "So, did he say anything else?"

"No, he walked away when Squall and his friends showed up."

"What?" This was confusing. "Why would Zell walk away from Squall?"

"Zell?" Shizuka started laughing at that. "Girl, you think I was talking about Zell?"

To say I was confused was an understatement. If it wasn't Zell looking for me, then who was?

"Sweetie, it wasn't Zell looking for you. I wish it was, I feel for ya every time he walks in; you look like a lovesick puppy!" She cackled teasingly.

"Oh my God. Am I that obvious?"

"Please, you're about as obvious as a Grat in the Training Centre."

I rolled my eyes at her, but secretly I was so embarrassed. Did Zell know I liked him? Was that why he wasn't popping into the library anymore? I felt deflated and pathetic; to even imagine someone like Zell could like a geek like me. Who was I kidding?

"Hey cheer up, your lover-boy is here."

My eyes shot directly to the front desk and sure enough Zell and his comrades were standing there. I quickly neatened my hair and brushed down my skirt in nervousness. For sure today Zell would not see me in my Tourette-cursing, butt up in the air manner.

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" Shizuka asked, staring at me with amusement.

I considered it in my head, I wanted to talk to him but what would I say to him? _Every time I approach him the only thing I can think of is that stupid book still being checked out. Where the hell is Raijin?_

"I dunno what to say to him," I replied in despair.

"Just ask him how he is."

"… hmm… then what?" I twiddled my thumbs together trying to feign courage and at the same time pray that Zell didn't leave so soon.

"Well, don't you have anything in common with him?" Shizuka continued to question.

"I don't really know much about him."

She sighed and put her book down. Jumping off the desk, she grabbed my hand and said, "Follow me."

"Wait, where are we going?"

Before she even answered or gave me an option to run away, we were standing behind the shelf just before the main Library area, yet still hidden from Zell's view.

"Hey Lucy, come here a minute." Shikuza called out to another Library Committee member and pointed over to Zell and his team. They both giggled, looking at me as I rolled my eyes back at them. All right, so I was _that_ obvious.

Leaving me behind the safety of the shelf, I watched as Shizuka approached and stood in front of Zell and his comrades. The three of them just looked at my friends expectantly, watching as Shizuka stood confidently in front of Squall and the girl with the blue cardigan.

"Excuse me," Shizuka called out to Zell getting his full attention. I was immediately jealous of her ability to do that. She made it look so easy. "We're on the 'Let's Find Out More About Zell' committee."

I stayed in my spot, my head peeping through the corner of the shelf as I waited nervously to find out what she was up to. Lucy's figure was giddy with excitement as she stood next to Shizuka watching with enjoyment and hilarity as she continued in her direction. Seriously, if Zell believed in such a committee he was so clueless. Cute, but clueless.

"Indeed we are!" Lucy let out another giggle. God, the way they were so confident, talking to him so openly; they made it look effortless. Maybe I just had to be as brave as them.

"W-w-what?" Zell asked, clearly confused and baffled that such a committee would exist. Well if the Trepies could have their own committee, why couldn't we?

Shizuka and Lucy continued to giggle; I think Squall and his friend knew their game. They seemed to be a lot more aware than Zell was.

"Just answer a few questions, okay? Don't think too hard about them." I wanted to elbow Shizuka at that. Okay, so Zell was a bit slow and naïve, but he wasn't stupid.

Zell reluctantly agreed and waited for Shizuka's first question, as did I. I was curious to see what she'd ask.

"Okay, first question. What's your favourite colour?"

"HUH!..." Zell scratched his head in puzzlement but played along. "Well… Let's see…"

I couldn't help gaze at him adoringly as he pondered in his head what colour to pick. Finally he smiled and answered with, "The blue on my pants."

I giggled again, so that's why he wore jeans all the time. He did look pretty good in blue; even his cadet uniform was blue. I loved the way his uniform was so different to ours, he styled it in his own unique way by shortening the sleeves just enough so his biceps protruded out. It was a small shame that he wasn't a cadet anymore. I wouldn't be able to drool over him in his cadet outfit.

Shaking myself from my reverie I acknowledged that Shizuka was trying to move onto the next question.

"Alright! Cool, refreshing blue!"

"Okay, next question," I heard Lucy ask impatiently, "What's your favourite food?"

"I'm pretty picky with food so…" Zell immediately answered, "Hot Dogs."

"I knew it!" Lucy blurted out.

Hmm, maybe I could use this to my advantage. When I could muster up enough courage I could ask him out for a light snack, maybe get a couple of Hot Dogs from the Cafeteria and eat them at the Quad.

Shizuka gave Lucy a slight nudge as the other girl winked back. I squinted my eyes at them curiously as the former looked at Zell with all seriousness.

"Okay, last question. What type of girls do you like?"

If I hadn't bitten down on my bottom lip my mouth would have flung open. I couldn't believe she had just asked that! But I was dying to know what kind of girls Zell would go for. No doubt I dressed like a Sunday schoolgirl. I mean, did he like girls like the one standing next to Squall? Or did go for blondes like Instructor Trepe? Maybe if he went for brunettes like Selphie, I could stand a chance.

"HUHHH!" Zell faltered, taking a step back from the unexpected question. Nervously, he stuttered through an answer, "Well… Umm… Err…"

Aww, he was so cute! Sure he could be slow at times and have weird taste in reading genres, but he was so damn adorable. Getting all hot and bothered about such a question. Whoever came looking for me a week ago was nothing like Zell. Finding it difficult to answer such a question about the type of girls he liked showed he wasn't some obnoxious conceited date-a-holic. I wondered if Zell ever had a girlfriend.

"Hey Library committee members!" I heard someone growl behind us. My heart instantly sunk as I knew who was behind me. Instructor Aki always had bad timing. Damn, why couldn't he turn up after Zell gave us his answer? "What are you doing slacking off? Come here, now!"

"Pooey, just when things were getting interesting…" Lucy voiced her (and my) disappointment loud enough for Zell to hear.

"What a bummer, really bad timing!" I heard Shizuka mutter as I begrudgingly made my way over to the study panels.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

After we got a scolding from Instructor Aki, Shizuka and I did overtime for our 'slacking'. Sheesh, I thought student feedback was an important element in developing the library resources? And when did Seifer die and make Instructor Aki the head of the Disciplinary Committee?

During that time while clearing up and sorting out the returns pile, Shizuka mentioned the name of the magazine Zell frequently reads. She said her brother had a spare copy of a limited edition of Combat King 003 and that I could use it as bait to talk to Zell again.

Seeing as I was feeling quite brave and the euphoria and confidence from from surveying Zell still lingered, I agreed and sure enough the next day Shizuka showed up with the magazine.

My plans didn't exactly go accordingly. I waited for weeks for Zell to show up, but again he was sent on another mission. At first I was told he was in Trabia, then when he did return his friend in the blue, Rinoa, was in a coma. There was no way I could be selfish and ask him out; I'd look so inconsiderate. So I waited for a good moment to approach him about the magazine, but unfortunately, he went on another mission. This time I was told he went to Centra to meet with Headmaster Cid's wife Edea, Sorceress Edea. I was shocked at that little spout of truth, Garden was turning into a right old soap opera.

When Zell did finally return I was actually not at work. I had taken my annual leave and was relaxing at the fishing piers in FH. Good old Shizuka actually did tell Zell I was looking for him and he promised to keep an eye out for me.

But weeks went by and we kept missing each other. It was almost as if fate had destined our meetings to be few and far between. My crush had turned into fullblown love and I was sorely missing him. The fact that he didn't even know about my feelings for him depressed me even more. At least if he knew how I felt and didn't reciprocate it, then I could just go and get on with life. It was just all getting to me.

So one day I just decided enough was enough. I got up, got dressed and headed down to Balamb. I bumped into one of my old friends from the town and asked her to mention I was looking for Zell if she ever crossed paths with him.

A whole day went by in Balamb, I walked the pier, I shopped around town, I waited at the train station but to no avail. Zell wasn't to be found. I'd nearly given up…

…but the next day while I was checking out from the Hotel, who pops down the stairs whistling the chocobo theme song?

I grinned at him as soon as we made eye contact. He seemed startled to see me but pleased nonetheless, I was relieved and delighted that he hadn't misinterpreted my search for him as some more childish antics like the survey back at Garden. Honestly, I knew he was busy and all and there was no way I'd interfere with his work.

We both walked up to one another until we reached the middle of the Hotel's foyer, just in front of the desk. He was the first to speak.

"I heard you were looking for me?"

"Ah, yeah… erm…" I pushed back a strand of hair, curling it behind my ear, and looked at the floor. I mentally kicked myself for feeling so shy. All this trouble and I was cowardly shying away, if I wanted something I had to show him I was serious.

I straightened my back and looked at him directly in the eyes. Putting my hand into my bag I retrieved the magazine and held it in front of me.

"Zell, I really wanted you to read this. I'm really glad I found you here…"

He looked at the book in front of me sceptically before remarking, "Well, like… um… hmm… I'm not the kind to read books and I don't really like sittin' around all quiet, either…" He scratched his head, his body bent forward awkwardly as he looked at the book in fear. He looked so fearful, did guys really hate reading that much?

"Haha… I know. That's why I picked out this book for you." I giggled at him as I handed the book over to him. My fingers lightly brushed past his gloved hand, I felt just a minuscule sensation of softness from his fingertips as the book was taken away. Once he held up it up and inspected it, his face contorted into a mixture of glee and excitement.

"ALRIGHT!" he exclaimed so loudly I thought my ears were about to burst. I was surprised the Hotel receptionist didn't come running in to see what all the commotion was about.

I stared at him adoringly, all that time waiting patiently – and impatiently – persevering and hoping that I'd see him eventually. That I'd mustered up the courage to speak to him and tell him exactly how I felt was made all the more worthwhile just seeing that grin plastered across his face.

Not wanting to withhold anything back, I braved the situation and finally confessed to him.

"Each time…" My words caught at my throat and I found myself swallowing down my fear. Zell just stared at me wondering what I was going to say. I thought I saw a glimmer in his eye, almost as if he wanted me to continue. Taking a deep breath I tried a second attempt, "Zell, every time when you read this book, please think of me. Even if it's just a little… It would be enough to fill my heart… I'm sorry about this!" I gave a small giggle as my embarrassment soon caught up. "I just had to tell you!"

We both just looked at each other shyly, not saying anything more. Zell was still coyly smiling so I guess that wasn't a turn-down. With nothing more to say I thought I'd leave it at that.

"Well… take care of yourself!" I said to him, gave a small wave and finally left the hotel.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Suffice to say my patience and perseverance did pay off. After I saw Zell at the hotel it was a very long while before I saw him again. The time we spent apart, so much had happened to him; he went to Esthar, he witnessed the Lunar Cry, he fought against Sorceress Adel (who happened to be freed from her confines in space) and he even went through Time Compression and defeated Sorceress Ultimecia!

How do I know all this? Well, it was during the SeeD celebration party after he returned. I found him in the hall, stuffing his face with Hot Dogs no less! My confidence had grown so much over the time we were apart. To be honest, I was just so glad to see him I couldn't not walk up to him and start a conversation.

He really was very sweet. He asked how things at the library were going, if our funds had increased. He even asked how the 'Let's Find Out More About Zell' committee was doing. I laughed at that and told him as the Chairman it was doing great, though I still required more research.

After that – oh and him nearly choking on a Hot Dog, he really should slow down – we made plans to go out to the Town and do some fishing at the pier. He said we could take the caught fish to his Mum's house and get her to cook us lunch.

What amazes me is how this all happened. Sure we're mercenaries at the same academy, we live only one dorm hall away, and we're both residents of Balamb. But it all really boils down to that book that never got returned.

Though as a librarian I really shouldn't say this, but some day… I'm going to have to thank Raijin.


End file.
